United States of South-Eastern Asiatica
The United States of South Eastern Asiatica, known informally as "Ussea" or "Usseah", is made up of seven autonomous states located in the south-eastern Asiatics: # Staples # Echelon # Northland # Peninsula # Pixel # Garuda # Archipelago Etymology The master name of Ussea is a pseudo-nickname & pronunciation of the abbreviation of its full title, "U.S.S.E.A.", over the span of two-hundred odd years of its unbroken sovereignty. The shorter two-worded term "United States" was once used, but did not catch on compared to its single-worded counterpart. In the textbooks of its allies and non-allies, they are often referred to as "The Seven Nation Army" due to its famous feat of being the first united group of colonies to rebel against and successfully secede from the colonial umbrella of the Royal Kanatan Empire in the 19th & 20th Century, leading the way to inspire many other colonies to rebel in the wake of its birthday. History The United States of South-Eastern Asiatica was officially recognised as a sovereign nation on the 24th of September 1977 after its seven-year long endeavour to break free from the colonial umbrella of the Royal Kanatan Empire and the fallacies of the western world. During this rebellion (see: the War of Confrontation) the seven states went by the name of the Alliance of South-Eastern Asiatica or ASEA, though until their point of victory against their Kanatan masters, ASEA was never formally recognised by the Aardanian International Court of Justice. On the (transmission token voided; please ensure that your router's encrption module is online) Military Policy The Ussean Defence Force (UDF) relies heavily on a policy of non-discriminatory conscription in all seven branches. 77% of its Army Group is made up of National Guard Reservist Units--Adult Usseans who have completed their 5-year conscript cycle and are placed on a fifty-year emergency recall should a national crisis require the additional manpower network. The Conscription Act mandates that all Usseans are required to serve in the UDF if they have not passed secondary school selection trials for the civil defence or law enforcement sectors of the seven states of Ussea. Anyone who evades conscription is immediately liable for 'Discharge from Ussea', with their eCard and bank accounts frozen and medical care privileges revoked. Electricity to their residence or shared residence is immediately cut and they become criminals under Ussean law. Fortunately, 99% of all evaders and draft-dodgers eventually turn themselves in to the Ministry of Defence for immediate service after such measures, albeit it with a tainted criminal record and slower rank progression. As for the rare 1%, a 'Discharge from Ussea' means Death by Hanging. Due to 'loss of products' in the medical industry, drug-based execution has removed from the equation to stem the danger of these controlled-substances from falling into the wrong hands. Culture Ussea maintains cultural diversity, heritage and harmony by maintaining and regulating strictly, the identities of its Seven States. Though ease of travel exists in state-to-state travel via immigration, integration is more strict when I comes to an Ussean hoping to settle down or migrate permanently in another state, one different from his birth state.Category:Countries